Unnotice Boys
by GoldenBios
Summary: Hanya iseng-iseng saja. Kali pertama #BOYS24


Unnotice Boys

Lee Haejoon X Hwang Inho(boys24)

Mereka berdua sangat berbeda. Lee Haejoon, seorang yang manis dan baik terhadap semua orang. Sedangkan Hwang Inho, seorang yang cenderung cuek dan hanya baik jika ia menginginkan sesuatu. Yang lebih mengejutkan, mereka berdua berpacaran, dan sudah dijalani selama 2 tahun.

"Apa kau besok pagi ada kelas?"

Inho mengangguk pelan. Haejoon hanya dapat tersenyum dan membaca bukunya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa berubah, Hwang Inho. Selalu saja cuek. Apa kau tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku? Aku sudah berjuang untuk menahan diriku. Tapi, aku sudah tidak bisa. Kupikir, kita putus saja..."

Inho menatap Haejoon dengan terkejut. Ia melihat Haejoon yang saat ini meneteskan air matanya, sangat deras. Inho memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tau jika aku salah, maafkan aku. Lee Haejoon, kumohon. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Maafkan aku..."

Haejoon melepaskan pelukan Inho dengan sangat pelan. Ia kemudian menatap wajah Inho dan langsung menciumnya. Ciuman tersebut penuh dengan kasih sayang dan perasaan kesal.

"Apa kau tidak bisa merubah sikapmu itu, Hwang Inho? Aku benar-benar kesal!"

Haejoon benar-benar kesal saat ini. Inho sudah terlalu sering melakukannya. Setiap ia marah, Inho pasti memeluknya dan bersikap manis-benar-benar akting yang bagus-.

"Jadi kau sebenarnya ingin apa?! Kau sudah tau sikapku seperti ini! Tetapi kenapa kau masih memilihku!?"

Kali ini Haejoon benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ucapan Inho terlalu menyakitkan padanya.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kecewa, Hwang Inho! Aku akan pergi sekarang! Kau benar-benar bodoh!"

Haejoon mengambil tasnya di atas meja kemudian berjalan keluar dari apartement Inho. Ia menutup pintu dengan keras yang membuat Inho terkejut.

"Aish!"

Inho memegang kepalanya dan memilih untuk meminum bir-yang seharusnya sudah tidak ia lakukan lagi.

Haejoon biasanya akan bangun pagi jika ia dibanguni Inho. Tetapi sekarang berbeda. Ia dapat bangun pagi tanpa bantuan siapapun. Ia kemudian langsung bersiap-siap untuk ke kampus.

"Hyung, apa kau bisa mengantariku ke kampus hari ini?"

Haejoon menatap hyungnya di meja makan.

"Memangnya kenapa namjachingumu itu? yang berandalan itu?"

Kwangsoo, abangnya tertawa setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"Aish, jangan lagi bilang dia namjachinguku. Kalau tidak mau mengantar ya sudah, aku naik bis saja. Biar hyung dimarahi oleh Ayah habis-habisan"

Kwangsoo terkejut dengan ucapan Haejoon. Ia kemudian langsung ke dalam kamar untuk memakai jaket dan mengambil kunci mobil.

"Aish, cepatlah! Aku sedang tidak mood jika sudah siang!"

Haejoon tersenyum sambil memakan rotinya.

Haejoon berjalan dengan riang menuju kampusnya. Pagi ini dia akhirnya berhasil untuk mengerjai kakaknya tersebut.

"Lee Haejoon!"

Haejoon menoleh dan melihat Hyunwook, temannya berlari menghampirinya.

"Tumben kau diantar kakakmu, Inho mana?"

Haejoon tersenyum tipis kemudian merangkul tangannya ke pundak Hyunwook.

"Sepertinya kami break, Hyunwook."

Hyunwook terkejut dan langsung menepuk pundak Haejoon pelan.

"Apa yang sudah kubilang? Kalian itu tidak akan cocok, kepribadian kalian itu terlalu berbeda..."

Haejoon tersenyum kemudian memegang tangan Hyunwook.

"Seharusnya aku mendengar nasihatmu dulu..."

Hyunwook tersenyum pada Haejoon. Saat mereka akan berjalan, sebuah motor berhenti di depan mereka. Sang pemilik motor membuka helmnya dan rupanya pemilik motor tersebut adalah seseorang yang selalu Haejoon lihat, Hwang Inho.

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku, Haejoon? Tidakkah aku kemarin sudah bilang kalau aku juga ada kelas hari ini..."

Haejoon tidak ingin menatap wajah Inho. Terlalu memuakkan.

"Lee Haejoon, apa kau menghiraukanku?"

Haejoon tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memilih untuk melihat beberapa orang yang berjalan masuk ke dalam kampus.

"Hey, Hwang Inho. Kudengar kau dan Haejoon putus?"

Haejoon dan Inho sama-sama terkejut.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu? Haejoon, siapa yang berkata seperti itu? kenapa kau tidak mengelak?"

Haejoon menghela nafas kemudian menatap Inho.

"Aku yang mengatakannya. Puas? Kau sudah membentakku kemarin. Tidakkah sebelum kita pacaran aku sudah katakan kalau aku itu tidak ingin dibentak?!"

Haejoon benar-benar kelihatan marah dan langsung menarik Hyunwook meninggalkan Inho yang berteriak frustasi.

Sejak insiden itu, tidak ada sama sekali komunikasi antara Haejoon dan Inho. Haejoon tetap masuk ke kelas setiap harinya. Sedangkan Inho tidak masuk ke kelas sejak insiden terjadi.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menatap kursinya terus?"

Haejoon dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara, Hyunwook.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang berfikir, itu saja..."

Haejoon tersenyum pada Hyunwook kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku di atas meja.

Haejoon sudah mulai biasa pulang dari kampus menggunakan bis umum. Ia menunggu di halte. Ia melihat apartement tempat Inho tinggal. Jarak antara halte bis dan apartement itu sangat dekat. Ia rindu, rindu bagaimana cueknya Inho, bagaimana romantisnya Inho, dan segala kejutan yang selalu diberikan oleh Inho. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk langsung pulang ke rumah. Ia berjalan menuju apartement Inho dan membuka pintu.

Ia langsung dapat mencium bau asap rokok dan bir yang tercampur. Haejoon tau, Inho kembali ke kebiasaannya yang dulu, sebelum berpacaran dengannya.

Ia masuk dengan perlahan, sambil menutup hidungnya. Karena ia paling tidak suka dengan bau kedua aroma tersebut.

"Hwang Inho, dimana kau? Disini sangat gelap..."

Haejoon mulai meraba-raba lantai. Karena sangat gelap.

"Lee Haejoon, itukah kau?"

Haejoon menolehkan kepalanya, dan melihat Inho yang berdiri sempoyongan di sampingnya. Inho langsung memeluk Haejoon dari samping.

"Aku merindukanmu, Lee Haejoon..."

Haejoon tersenyum tipis. Tetapi ia tidak tahan, bau aromanya terlalu tidak enak.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu, Hwang Inho. Kau tau kan aku paling benci aroma bir dan aroma asap rokok?"

"Aku tau.."

Inho berkata pelan. Tetapi ia tetap tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya lagi? apa karena aku bukan lagi menjadi milikmu waktu itu?"

Inho terdiam dan langsung memeluk Haejoon dengan lebih erat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya terlalu frustasi karena kau meninggalkanku, Lee Haejoon. Kumohon, baliklah padaku..."

Inho menangis. Ini adalah kali pertamanya dalam 2 tahun mereka berpacaran, ia melihat Inho menangis.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar frustasi karena kehilanganku? Terbuki dengan kau menangis. Hal yang sudah tidak pernah kau lakukan setelah kematian anjingmu yang bahkan membuatku mendapatkan nilai F untuk nilai sejarahku, karena tidak ikut ke museum.."

Inho tertawa kali ini.

"Jadi, apa kita berpacaran kembali?"

Haejoon menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian mencium bibir Inho dengan halus, tetapi kemudian menjadi kasar, bukan karena Inho, tetapi karena Haejoon yang terlalu terangsang.

"Hey, bibirku bisa terbakar nanti.."

Haejoon tersenyum kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"pertama-tama, kita harus membersihkan ruang tamu mu ini. kau benar-benar pemalas"

Inho hanya dapat tersenyum mendengar ucapan Haejoon yang selalu saja mengomeli dirinya.


End file.
